ultimate_blast_ssbfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SpooksMaster88
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have SSB: Ultimate Blast! Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Dude, when you are finished with this, can you help me with my Super Smash Bros. Game? I'm planning on making a wiki. Wazzup111 18:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 SpooksMaster88, for the Legend of Zelda, can you use instad of Impa and Toon Link: *Young Link *Midna If you need moves for Toon Link go here I hope it's okay, but I made a wiki PeshvsMetaKnight 22:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Dude, i just need your help on the name, moveset and characters for my super smash bros. game. When i make my SSB Game, can you help me with a fw things, like: *Logo *Templates *Stages *Characters & Moveset *Adventure Mode *Bosses *and Stickers real quick. Just list them down on my page. Wazzup111 23:13, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 #It's called Super Smash Bros. Extreme!! #I have no clue what the Template pages, (but i don't no how to add templates) #I'll list them later. THANK YOU!!!! You're the best, (not because you made it for me), because you said i'm your buddy! Thanks pal. 1 more thing, how do i change the logo on the wikia? Wazzup111 22:00, November 17, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 Oh yeah, are you going to join my wikia? You haven't done anything in 3 days on here. Wazzup111 22:10, November 17, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 #What do you do to change it? I have an iMac if it helps. #click here. When you add a template, do you make it on source mode? Wazzup111 00:45, November 18, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 #I don't know how to do that #HOW DO YOU ADD TEMPLATES? Sorry. I just really want to know. Wazzup111 00:50, November 18, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 Dude, can you help me add templates? Wazzup111 01:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 How do you add a template? Wazzup111 02:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 So..... you like my idea of Waddle Dee? good! 'cause when you make moveset, can i use it? 16:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111Wazzup111 SpooksMaster, can i add baby mario bros. to the yoshi (series)? Wazzup111 20:23, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Wazuup111 All i got is... *'Standered - '''Spear Throw and by waddle dee, i meant bandana dee, did you know? Wazzup111 20:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 One more thing, can you make me a brawlified Boom Boom, and red the pokemon trainer with these 3 pokemon: *Oshawott *Groyvle *and Charizard Wazzup111 20:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 well, you can just edit the boom boom photo, and shade it in or someting. and for my pokemon trainer, just use a 3d art of oshawott and grovyle, and just use the ssbb red and charizard. Wazzup111 21:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 one more thing, how do you add templates? Wazzup111 22:03, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 Maybe for the Classic (series), you should add Pit and R.O.B.. And BTW, nice job for adding Kritter. Wazzup111 20:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 oh. 'cuz since pit has no one else for the id icarus series, i just put him in the classic series. Wazzup111 21:43, November 28, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 SpooksMaster, can you make me a SSBB Kritter (A Kritter photo in a SSBB Background), and a roster? Here are the characters, (Some i got from this game): '''Newcomers' Professor Layton Issac Krystal Little Mac Megaman Sora Tom Nook Starfy Veterans Mario Link Kirby Pikachu Donkey Kong Samus/Zero Suit Samus Fox Yoshi Pit Peach Zelda King Dedede Diddy Kong Lucas Bowser Olimar Ice Climbers Sonic Unlockables Ness Luigi Falco Jigglypuff Marth Bomberman Young Link Meta Knight Wario Captain Falcon Roy Bowser Jr. Shadow Midna Kritter Pichu Sheriff Mr. Game & Watch Bowser Jr. Ganondorf Bandana Dee Zoroark Exitebiker Rayman Retro Mario Mewtwo Wazzup111 16:41, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 And if you want, you can ask me to take out some or add mre on my page. Wazzup111 16:41, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 Sure. IDK. You are my buddy. But, do you have any suggestions for my roster? Like adding characters, or taking out characters? Wazzup111 21:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 One more thing, can you give me ideas for my courses in My Mario Kart game i'm making? there's 4 cups, and 5 courses in each cup. Wazzup111 21:56, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 Click here. I made myself a different account called UltraMarioKart1234. Also check out the game I made. I'm still working on it. Also, is it ok if i use some of your Mario Kart ideas from Mario Kart Dimensions, and Mario Kart Rush? Wazzup111 22:04, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 I think i'll use some of them. But i was just going to use the unlocking stuff from Mario Kart Rush. Wazzup111 22:10, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 and maybe one of your courses. Wazzup111 22:11, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 SpooksMaster, can you give me stage ideas for my SSB game? Wazzup111 19:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 Can you help me with stages for SSBE? Here are my ideas, *'Battlefield - '(Super Smash Bros.) *'Final Destination ''- '(Super Smash Bros.) *'New Mushroomy Kingdom - '(Super Mario) *'Good Egg Galaxy - '(Super Mario) *'Secret Altar - '(Super Mario) *'Bowser's Castle - '(Super Mario) Do you have any ideas? Wazzup111 23:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 OK, but any for Mario? I'm trying to decide, Peach's Castle or New Mushroomy Kingdom. Wazzup111 00:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 What about Kirby? I have an inproved version of Dream Land, like in SSF2. Wazzup111 01:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Wazzup111 Spooks, do you have stage ideas for Star Fox? Wazzup111 22:53, January 4, 2012 (UTC)Wazzup111 Spooks, can you try to edit this photo? Wazzup111 21:08, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Wazzup111 Hey spooks, i made a new Mario Kart game on fanon wiki, and i need a title. Can you give me an idea? Something short so it fits when making the cups, like what you did with Mario Kart Dimensions. Wazzup111 00:36, February 6, 2012 (UTC)Wazzup111 Spooks, i need some ideas for my mario kart game: #How many characters should I have? #If you can give me Track ideas, can you describe it, like in MKD? #Can you make the logo for my cups, like you did here? Oh yeah, you said Your not good at editing images. But what about when you edited: *This to this, or this to this Wazzup111 15:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Wazzup111 BTW, can I add the rest of the Ghost Staffs for Mario Kart Dimensions? Wazzup111 16:01, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Wazzup111 Hey Spooks, I heard you were blocked from fantendo. Do you want to join Fanon Wiki with me? Wazzup111 17:01, April 10, 2012 (UTC)Wazzup111 Spooks, do u want to join my wikia? Wazzup111Wazzup111